It's Just Hate Sex
by Ai and August 19
Summary: Ah, mungkin dia benar-benar harus menyalahkan semua ini pada alkohol yang entah sudah berapa gelas ia teguk. Karena kalau bukan karena akal pikiran yang sudah di ujung batas kegilaan, mana mungkin dia bisa berhubungan badan dengan manusia paling dibencinya. kiyohana. lemon.


**Disclaimer: Karakter dalam fic ini adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei**

**Warning: Typo, ooc, smutt, lemon, dirty talks, future fic, dll**

.

.

**Kiyoshi Teppei x Hanamiya Makoto**

.

.

Hanamiya tidak terlalu yakin bagaimana caranya mereka bisa berada di situasi seperti ini. Kalau pikirannya yang terlalu berkabut oleh alkohol benar, ia sedang minum di sebuah bar, dalam keadaan hati yang benar-benar buruk saat pria sialan itu menyapa. Memperkeruh suasana hati Hanamiya dengan senyum lebar polosnya yang amat Hanamiya benci.

Ia menyapa Hanamiya dan duduk di sebelahnya memesan minuman, tidak mengindahkan pandangan penuh kebencian yang dilayangkan Hanamiya. Duduk disana dan mengajaknya mengobrol, padahal Hanamiya sudah melontarkan kata-kata kasar padanya. Tapi ia tetap bebal mendengarkan dan beramah tamah.

Segala sesuatu yang ia lakukan dan katakan makin lama makin membuat Hanamiya kesal. Entah apa yang akhirnya meledakkan emosi mereka, dan entah apa yang malah membawa kaki mereka untuk naik ke lantai atas bar, dimana terdapat beberapa kamar kecil yang disewakan bar tersebut.

Masuk ke salah satunya dengan tubuh yang sedari tadi menempel dan tiada henti bergesekkan. Lalu menghempaskan diri ke ranjang yang berderit ditimpa berat tubuh. Kemeja, celana, dan sepatu dengan cepat terlepas. Meninggalkan dua tubuh telanjang untuk bergumul di atas seprai beraroma sabun cuci murahan.

Semua terjadi dengan buru-buru dan kikuk. Terlalu cepat sampai rasanya ingatan Hanamiya bagai film yang blur.

Erangan berat dan desahan teredam memenuhi ruangan. Hanamiya mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, menjernihkan pandangan untuk menatap pria yang memerangkapnya. Ah, mungkin dia benar-benar harus menyalahkan semua ini pada alkohol yang entah sudah berapa gelas ia teguk. Karena kalau bukan karena akal pikiran yang sudah di ujung batas kegilaan, mana mungkin dia bisa berhubungan badan dengan seorang Kiyoshi Teppei yang notabene manusia paling dibencinya.

Itu dan juga ia akan beralasan untuk melampiaskan segala rasa frustasi dan kesal yang seminggu ini ia rasakan. Bertemu dengan Kiyoshi hanya mendorong semua rasa frustasinya ke puncak. Meledak dan tak terbendung.

Hanamiya mengeluarkan lenguhan panjang saat tubuh mereka menyatu. Tidak ada persiapan untuk melakukannya. Persetan dengan kondom dan lubrikan, Hanamiya ingin merasakan rasa sakitnya. Kenikmatan yang hanya didapat saat kulit bertemu dengan kulit.

Ia melirik Kiyoshi yang memejamkan mata dalam ekstasi. Napas terengah-engah bagai baru saja berlari mengelilingi kota.

"Ah, siapa yang bisa membayangkan hal gila seperti ini?" gumam Hanamiya begitu seluruh kejantanan Kiyoshi tertanam dalam tubuhnya.

"Apa yang akan mantan teman-teman setimmu itu katakan kalau tahu orang yang mereka hormati malah melakukan seks dengan orang yang mereka benci?"

Kiyoshi mengangkat sebelah alis. "Dan menurutmu apa yang akan orang-orang katakan kalau tahu seorang Hanamiya Makoto yang terkenal akan kesadisannya dengan senang hati mengangkangkan kaki untuk dimasuki pria lain?"

Hanamiya tertegun sebelum tertawa seperti seorang maniak. "Ah, aku selalu tahu kau tidak sepenuhnya orang suci."

Kiyoshi menjawab dengan sebuah gerutuan sebelum menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan yang cepat dan kasar. Dihadiahi dengan desahan dan erangan sakit oleh Hanamiya yang melingkarkan tangan pada punggungnya. Jari-jari pemuda berambut hitam itu menancap dalam mengesek kulit punggung Kiyoshi, menghasilkan jejak luka panjang.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu," sahut Hanamiya sebelum kemudian ia berteriak nikmat saat prostatnya dikenai dengan telak.

"Aku tahu. Kau mengucapkannya ratusan kali malam ini," balas Kiyoshi.

"Pikiran naifmu itu selalu membuatku muak. Senyum bodohmu benar-benar mengesalkan. Dan kau yang tetap bersikeras mengatakan kalau kau tidak membenciku padahal aku sudah menghancurkan lututmu adalah hal yang paling membuatku marah," ujar Hanamiya terputus-putus oleh napas yang serasa sulit untuk ditarik.

Kiyoshi tidak menjawab. Pria itu lagaknya pura-pura tuli dan hanya mempercepat menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Hanamiya mendecakkan lidah sebal. Ia tangkup kedua pipi Kiyoshi dengan tangannya. Memaksa iris cokelat Kiyoshi menatap lurus pada manik kelabunya yang mendelik tajam.

"Jangan memakai topeng orang baik di hadapanku! Aku tahu kau membenciku dan aku ingin kau menunjukkan itu padaku!"

Kiyoshi memandangnya dengan sikap skeptis. Pria itu memajukan badan lalu berbisik di telinga Hanamiya. "Kau yakin? Jangan menyesali keputusanmu sendiri."

Hanamiya menyeringai, sebuah seringai yang biasa dulu ia tampakkan saat berhasil menghancurkan lawannya. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menarik perkataanku."

Kiyoshi memberinya senyum dingin. Hanamiya bisa merasakan darahnya berdesir. Ah, akhirnya dia mendapatkannya juga. Akhirnya ia bisa melihat monster seperti apa yang selama ini bersembunyi di balik senyum memuakkan itu.

Tangan Kiyoshi terangkat dan memukul pantatnya keras. Hanamiya menjerit sedangkan Kiyoshi mendesah begitu lubang Hanamiya reflek menyempit.

"Yah, kau benar, aku membencimu," ucap Kiyoshi, kali ini menampar paha Hanamiya. "Dan kau tahu seberapa memuaskannya melihatmu begini?" geramnya. "Membiarkan pria lain memasukkan penisnya pada analmu. Apa kau tidak berpikir seberapa lacurnya itu?" tanyanya dingin.

Hanamiya tidak menjawab. Terlalu sibuk mendesah. Mata terpejam erat dalam euforia kenikmatan. Ia menjerit tertahan, merasakan rasa sakit saat Kiyoshi menarik rambutnya. Dibukanya sebelah mata menatap Kiyoshi yang tersenyum puas.

"Bagaimana Hanamiya? Kau tidak keberatan kalau sekarang giliranku untuk menghancurkanmu?" pria berambut cokelat itu berbisik rendah.

Hanamiya tersenyum lebar. "Kalau kau bisa, coba saja," jawabnya dengan sinar mata menantang. Kiyoshi menyeringai lagi lalu menghempaskannya ke kasur. Diamatinya tubuh Hanamiya yang bersimbah peluh. Kulit albabasternya bersemu kemerahan. Berkilau indah dalam temaram kamar.

Kiyoshi menjilat bibirnya. Tanpa aba-aba menggerakkan pinggulnya seperti kesetanan. Desahan mereka saling berpacu saat kenikmatan terjemput oleh setiap sodokan.

Keduanya serentak mengerang dalam saat merasakan orgasme yang datang bersamaan. Memejamkan mata erat saat dunia diselimuti kabut putih berbintang.

Saat benih keduanya selesai dikeluarkan, Kiyoshi tidak beranjak. Dengan kedua lengan kuatnya ia membalikkan Hanamiya. Membawa tubuh Hanamiya bersandar pada dadanya. Tangan kiri melingkar di pinggang Hanamiya untuk menahan tubuhnya sedangkan tangan kanan menelusuri dada Hanamiya dan mengelus putingnya.

Hanamiya mendesah begitu tangan besar Kiyoshi memainkan putingnya. Menggesek dengan tangannya yang kasar. Menjepit dan memencet puting kirinya.

"Hm…" Kiyoshi mengeluarkan senandung. "Terangsang karena dimainkan _nipple_nya, kau benar-benar cocok menjadi pemuas nafsu Hanamiya," bisiknya sambil melirik pada penis Hanamiya yang sudah kembali menegang karena perlakuannya.

Kiyoshi menghentikan permainan pada puting Hanamiya lalu menurunkan pria berambut hitam legam itu sehingga ia berlutut dengan bantuan tangannya untuk menyangga tubuh.

Kiyoshi merendahkan badan, dada menempel pada punggung Hanamiya. "Kau suka begini? Terlihat seperti anjing betina yang ingin kawin?" sahutnya dengan nada mencemooh yang menghantarkan rasa dingin yang menjalari punggung Hanamiya.

Hanamiya menolehkan wajah. "Apa bedanya dengan mu? Kita sama-sama binatang dalam hal ini," balasnya sinis lalu menjulurkan lidah mengejek.

Kiyoshi tertawa. Sekali lagi memasukkan kejantanannya dengan sekali hentak. Hanamiya tersedak udara. Kiyoshi dengan cepat kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan kecepatan gila.

Tangan Kiyoshi mencengkeram panggulnya kuat, menggerakkan pinggul Hanamiya maju mundur seirama hentakannya. Rasa sakitnya meyakinkan Hanamiya kalau kulit di sekitar sana nanti akan memar.

Tubuh Hanamiya terhentak seiring gerakan Kiyoshi. Rengekan kecil lolos dari bibir diikuti tubuhnya yang bergetar karena nikmat. Kaki dan tangannya terasa mulai lemas tak bertenaga.

"Oh, kau ternyata benar-benar menyukai posisi ini ya. Seharusnya aku sudah menduga pelacur murahan seperti mu begitu rendah," bisik Kiyoshi. Hanamiya ingin sekali memukulnya kalau saja tangannya tidak sibuk mencengkeram sandaran kasur sekuat tenaga seolah hidupnya bergantung pada benda itu.

Mereka dapat merasakan kalau sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai pada orgasme kedua mereka, Kiyoshi menyelipkan tangannya meraih milik Hanamiya yang berkedut. Dikocoknya beberapa kali sebelum Hanamiya sampai dan mengeluarkan benih untuk kedua kalinya. Kiyoshi menyusul bersamaan dengan lenguhan panjang Hanamiya di telinganya.

Mereka berdua ambruk pada kasur yang sudah kusut seprainya. Hanamiya menggerutu dan menyingkirkan Kiyoshi dari atas tubuhnya. Kedua pria itu diam, hening hanya berisi tarikan napas yang terengah-engah kelelahan.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian Hanamiya bangkit, tanpa berkata apa-apa memungut pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai. Ia tidak peduli untuk repot-repot membersihkan diri. Mengenakan pakaiannya dengan bisu, walaupun ia tahu Kiyoshi mengamati punggungnya.

Ia melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin. Berantakan, tapi kulit pucatnya mulus tanpa cacat. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menggigit lawan mainnya. Tanda hanya berarti kepemilikan. Dan sudah jelas mereka tidak saling memiliki.

Hanamiya mengabaikan bayangannya dan mengambil sisa barang yang tercecer. Melangkah pergi.

Saat tiba di depan pintu dan akan memutar kenopnya, pergelangan tangannya ditahan. Hanamiya menoleh dengan raut datar sebelum ekspresi itu digantikan keterkejutan begitu Kiyoshi menempelkan bibir mereka.

Kiyoshi memberikan bibir dan lidahnya pagutan lembut dan sensual. Ciuman singkat tapi membuat Hanamiya mengerutkan kening.

"Apa-apan tadi?" tanyanya tajam. Walau pikirannya diselimuti alkohol sebelum ini—dan sepertinya sekarang pun masih—ia yakin mereka tidak pernah berciuman selama melakukan seks. Bahkan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyentuhkan bibir pada tubuh pasangan mainnya.

Ciuman selalu tahu caranya untuk meleburkan emosi. Hanamiya tidak mau kerepotan harus memperjelas perasaannya. Yang ia tahu dengan pasti adalah ia membenci Kiyoshi, begitupun sebaliknya. Itu adalah batasan jelas yang tidak perlu diragukan.

Kiyoshi mengangkat bahu ringan pada pertanyaan yang Hanamiya lontarkan. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa ciuman ini bisa membawa kita bertemu lagi."

Hanamiya mendengus mencemooh. "Jangan harap. Toh kalau hal ini terjadi lagi, selamanya tidak ada yang akan berubah. _It's just hate sex after all_," sahutnya menggedikkan bahu lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

Ah, tapi siapa tahu. Tuhan punya selera humor aneh untuk mempertemukan kembali langkah kaki dua orang yang saling membenci.

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Beneran juga jadinya bikin hate sex :v Hate sex itu entah kenapa bagiku keliatannya steamy banget, jadi kegoda bikin, dan pair mana lagi yang cocok untuk itu selain KiyoHana? ;3

Ini Kiyoshinya jadi lebih sadis dari yang kurencanain (^^ ;) bikin smutt tanpa ciuman dan _biting_ itu susah, cuman aku sengaja dari awal bikin mereka berdua itu nggak ciuman atau _biting_ selama sex… so…

Yah, udah deh, ini fic adalah pelampiasan keinginanku. Moga cukup bagus.

Thanks udah baca dan kalau bisa tolong feedback nya ^^

Ciao

Ai19


End file.
